


Misinterpretation

by Atzen_Mierge



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Boris is a mute damsel, Gen, Henry needs a bed, Ink teleportation, Interpret Alice's voice however wanted, Might do an extensive fic from this, Tried to stay cannon to game, Violence, because it fluctuates in game, but not really, continuation from Chapter 3's ending, if people really like the idea, or if there's nothing else to write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: Trying to save Boris ends up in a fight between Alice and Henry. Besides the question of why Henry thought using a toothbrush as a weapon was a good idea, maybe we should be focused on the question aimed at the demon: what are his intentions?





	Misinterpretation

Henry groaned as he pulled himself off the floor. The film formed over his eyes wouldn’t go away when he tried to blink, obscuring his vision differently every time he blinked. He got up nonetheless and felt his bones creak. Passing out after a fall onto hard, cold wooden floors is not a comfortable place to rest on for who knows how long. He looked around his surroundings. If he could remember correctly, Boris was taken… 

‘That way!’ Henry started down the halls, his joints complaining, but he still pressed on. “There has to be a weapon somewhere,” ‘-I’ll need one when the situation comes,’ Henry thought to himself. There was no real reason to be speaking out loud at the moment, Boris wasn’t with him.

He came upon one of the many Bendy cutouts and thought he should break it to at least have some sort of weapon but then thought against it as the quote from Alice reminded him: “He hates it when I do that.” And besides, how was he going to break it? By punching it over and over just to get a bruised fist and a couple of splinters? He’ll just have to find something else.

Going through more corridors, pushing a shelf of random items, and a dreadful run in with some searchers later, he finally had himself a weapon. A broken piece of stone. It was heavy but at least it was better than the toothbrush he found earlier. Why was there a toothbrush? But that question doesn’t need justification, especially the next question that came to mind of if this brush was used and if it was, was it cleaned. It soon got smothered in ink so that didn’t matter anyways.

The next room he entered surprised him to say the least. There was Boris, tied down with tables around him. On one table there was a toolbox and a wedged in axe. In haste, Henry ran to Boris and began trying to loosen the straps, setting the wood plank to the side. “Don’t worry buddy, I’ll get you outta here.”

The reassurance reached Boris somewhat, but he began struggling a bit more all of a sudden. Being mute, he wasn’t able to warn Henry about the entrance of Alice as her shoes clacked against the floorboards. Henry was too focused on trying to untie Boris though, “Stop struggling, will ya bud?” His ministrations halted as he heard the crack of wood from behind him.

Henry whipped his head around to the sudden noise and spotted Alice with axe in hand. “Well, well, well. Isn’t that sweet. The little errand boy has come to steal my Boris away… Can’t have that now can I? Step away from the table this instant! I will not have you steal Boris away from me again!” She hollered as she charged straight to Henry, axe poised for a swing. Henry managed to dodge and thought he could immobilize her in that moment but he never got the chance, for she apparently needed no follow-through and suddenly swung at him again, aiming at his chest. This time Henry dodged again but had to fall in the process. Alice raised her axe up high for the final swing and came down.

A loud twang rang through the room as the axe spun through the air and wedged itself into the operation table, slicing off a strap in the process and causing Boris to freeze. Alice spun her head towards her assailant as she already recognized that heavy breathing. Without too much of a warning, Alice got her face grabbed and then thrown across the room by Bendy who let out a ferocious roar. Ink started filling up the place, Henry scrambling to get up while Boris managed to free himself from his binds. Both Bendy and Alice were still fighting each other whilst Alice screamed about him tainting her. He hadn’t seen much more as he was suddenly being pulled down by the ink. He struggled to move his legs but he kept on sinking until the ink covered his eyes.

Hacking violently, Henry appeared to be in another room. Next to him was Boris who looked somewhat dazed. An axe then shot down from the ceiling between the two, startling them. “You alright Boris?” Boris nodded. They both sat there for a bit. Henry started thinking. He remembered seeing Bendy walk through ink that seemed to disappear after him. Maybe that’s what happened to them. Did Bendy just save them? He even stopped Alice from killing him. He thought Bendy was out to get him but apparently not. Sure, the falling axe terrified him for a sec but in the end he still received a weapon.

Henry didn’t know what to make of the whole ordeal but he’ll come back to it later. Right now, he and Boris have to get out of this place.


End file.
